Animusic
Jingle BellsBeyond The WallsFuture Retro Stick FiguresAnimusic is a Famous thing that has 1000,900,56000 Viewers.I Is Computer Animated. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rlzDt4-6eo0More Bells And Whistles Video Music that is Fictional Futureistic.Harmonic Voltage and Heavy Light are the Most Popular Songs.Go to Wikipedia For more InformastionWikipedia Here is a list of Singles and DVDs Singles: 1.More Bells and Whistles(1990) Instruments in order there presented: 1 Xylophone 4 Woodblocks 4 Cowbells 5 Synthitizer Pads 2 Light Tower Cymbals 2 Part Acoustic Drum-Kit(One has a Snare Drum and 8 Toms,The Other has A Bass Drum and a Hi-Hat.) 1 Set of Pan Flutes 1 Circular Xylophone Fountain 3 Church Bells 1 Bwow or Wow Effect Pink Electric Guitar Laser 2.Beyond the Walls(1995) Instruments in Order There Presented: Buble Machene Gong(With Chinese Writings) Trumpets Tuba Drum Kit With Five Parts(First with only a pair of Clash Cymbals Second With a Bass Drum and Hi-Hat Third with a Snare and Cowbell,Forth with Only a Single Clash Cymbal,and Fifth with 8 Airplane Drums and a Helicopter Hi-Hat.) UFO Bass Synths Sawtooth Synth Lasers Synth Brass Lasers Synth Chorus(Brass and treble) DVDs: Animusic Special Edition,A Computer Animated Video Album(2006)(Click Here For Animusic Special Edition Preview)(Click Here For Animusic Set Construction Songs)(Animusic Special Features:Solo Cams,Set Construction,Stills,Directors Comentary and, Pipe Dream(Widescreen),Beyond The Walls and Animusic 2 Sneak Peak(Cathedral Pictures) 1.Furture Retro Instuments In Order The are Presented: Three Necked Electric Guitar A Combination as an: Two Stringed Bass Guitar Synth Bass Pluse Ring Blue Bass Lasers Pan Flute 3 Stringed Electric Jazz Guitar 4 Stringed Electric Guitar(Overdriven) Green Power Chord Laser Purcusion Instruments:Drum Kit,Vibraphone and Gong Four Lead Red Synth Sawtooth Lasers Violet Chorus Ring 2.Stick Figures Instruments in Order thre're Presented Fretless Hamered Bass Guitar(Known as Mr. Stick) Purcusion Instruments: a Drum Kit,Slapsticks,Vibraphone,Gong and Triangle Trumpet and Baritone Horn Tower Sawtooth Lead Red Synth Laser 3 Stringed Acoustic Guitar Pan Flutes Pink Sawtooth Synth Laser (Echo to the Red Laser) Fretless Double Bass One String is Plucked and One is Bowed Three One Stringed Violins 3.Aqua Harp Instruments in Order There Presented: 38 Stringed Harp Combination of a 38 Stringed Harp Pan Flutes Tubular Bells 1 Stringed Cello 1 Stringed Violin 4.Drum Machene(Click Here to Here it Drum Macheine And Here For Drum Machine Set) Instruments in Order there Presented: Background Machene Noises Hi-Hat Snare Drum Bass Kick Drum Small Crash Cymbal Cowbell Large Crash Cymbal Twelve Toms(First Low Pitched Ones Near The Instruments I Wrote Above,Middle Pitched One Above It and Hi Pitched one Above Everything.) Tambeles Four Timpani Four Woodblocks Vibraslap Agogo Bells Three Church Bells(From More Bells and Whistles But Golden.) TamTams 5.Pipe Dream(Click Here to Here It Pipe Dream) Double Bass/Bongo Double Instrument Acoustic Guitar/Bongo Double Instument Drum Kit Circular Xylophone Fountain Tubular Bells Slide Bar Marimba 6.Acoustic Curves(Click Here to Here ItAcoustic Curves) Instruments In Order There Presented: Acoustic Gutar(Strummed) Acoustic Guitar(Hammered) Double Bass(Strummed and Hammered) Drum Kit Including snare Bass Drum Cymbals and Toms Vibraphone Tubalar Bells(From Pipe Dream Only in a Circle) 7:Harmonic Voltage(Click here to Here It Harmonic Voltage) Instruments in Order There Presented: Background Synth Strings Purple Synth Laser Red Synth Laser(Was First Pink and Was Red for Some Times but Mostly Red) Purcusion Including:Synthitized Drums Green Electric/Bass Guitar/Synth Slide Circles Green Electric Guitar Laser Yellow Synth Pulses Purple Bass Rings from the Mini Tower CD Bonus Songs: 1.Seventh Alloy(Click Here to Here it Seventh Alloy) Instruments: Electric Guitar(8 Strings) Percusion Bass Guitar Synth Chorus Synth Sawtooth Lead Laser Tubular Bells Calliope 2.A Slight Delay(Click here to Here It A Slight Delay) Instruments: 2 Marimbas Guitar Bass Guitar Percusion With Cowbell and cabasa Harmonica Reed Organ Rock Organ Lute Tuba Electric Guitar 3.The Havester(A.K.A. How to Break a Heart)(Click Here to Here It The Harvester ) Instruments: 2 Cellos Electric Guitar Guitar Purcusion Trumpet Bass Guitar (This is Just a Guess)Red Sawtooth Lead Laser Electric Piano Animusic,A New Computer Animated Video Album(2008)(Click Here for Animusic 2 Preview)(Animusic 2 Bonus features:Stills,Full and Wide) Songs: 1.Starship Groove(Click Here to Here to Here it Starship Groove)(Special Features:Solo World Cams) Instruments in Order They are Presented: Blue Electric Guitar Chunks Two Part Drum-Kit Red Lead Synth Light Speakers Yellow Plucked Synth 2.Pogo Sticks(Click Here to Here It Pogo Sticks)(Special Features: Rehersal) Instruments in order they are presented: Two Hammered Guitars(One Lead One Backup) Fretless Hammered Bass Guitar(An Updated Version From Stick Figures:The Bass Now has a Second String and Got Wheels to be like a Pogo Stick and Move) Robot With Drums Robot With Cymbals Xylophone Mettalaphone 3.Resonant Chamber(Click here to Here It Resonant Chamber And Here For Resonant Chamber Split View)(Multi Veiw) 8 Stringed Classical Guitar 10 Stringed Auto Harp 2 Stringed Bass Guitar 20 Stringed Double Bass 4 Stringed Tapped Mute Guitar Two Stinged Ukelele Three Stringed Lute 4.Cathedral Pictures(Pictures at an Exibition Animusic Style)(Click Here to Watch it Catherdaral PicturesAnd Here To Watch Pictures at an Exibition Promenade and The Old CastleHere for Hut on Fowls Legs(Baba Yaba) and The Great Gate of Kiev(Song))(Special Features:Set Construction) Instruments in Order They Are Presented: 31 Trumpets Drum Kit,Piano,Xylophones and Gongs Pipe Organs One String Electric Bass Harpischord Light Emitting Clarinet 100 Purcussion Xylophone 5 Tubas Pipe Organ Eprasive Tone Electric Arc Sound Light Emitting Flute Phythonics 5.Pipe Dream 2(Same Instruments from Pipe Dream Only Aged a Bit)(Click here to Watch Pipe Dream 2Click Here To Watch Pipe Dream Set Construction And Here For Pipe Dream 2 Wire,Solid,Shaded) Instruments in Order They're Presented: Double Bass/Bongo Double Instrument Acoustic Guitar/Bongo Double Instrument Drum Kit Circular Xylophone Fountain Tubular Bells Slide Bar Marimba 6.Fiber Bundles(Click Here to Watch Fiber Bundles)(Special Features:Cam AND Music Breakdown) Instruments in Order they are Presented: 8 Synths Purcussion 7.Gyro Drums(Click Here To Watch Gyro Drums)(Special Features:Split Veiw) Instruments in Order They are Presented: Drum Kit 1: Four Snare Drums Four Bass Drums Four Hi-Hats Seven Tom-Toms Six Bongos Four Crash Cymbals Two Ride Cymbals Splash Cymbal China Cymbal Pro Electric Drums(Cealled at First) Drum Kit 2: Two Timbales Eight Hi-Hats Two Cowbells Two Woodblocks Four Bongos Eight Tom-Toms Eight Hi-Hats 2 Splash Cymbals 2 Ride Cymbals Third Drum kit: Four Gongs Four Ride Cymbals Four Bass Drums 52 Tom-Toms Fourth Drum Kit: 8 Macaras 8 Cabasas Four Bass Drums Eight Snare Drums Four Chrash Cymbals Four Hi-Hats 171 Drums,Cymbals,ect. In Total 8.Heavy Light(Click Here to Watch Heavy Light )(Special Features:Construction,Close-Ups) Violet Chourus Synth Lasers Blue Bass/Synth Laser Beams Yellow Synth Lasers Percussion Red Synth String Laser Beams Red Lead Sawtooth Synth Lasers White Chorus Floodlights Green Chirp Lasers Animusic 2 CD Bonus Songs: 1.Harmonic Voltage 2(Sorry!! Even Though This is Popular So Much, No Videos.(Sniff!!!)) Instruments: Purple Background Synth Strings 7 Synths Purcussion Electric Guitar Bongos 2.Jingle Bells(NOTE:This is the only Animusic song on the soundtrack that was Animated Althouth they said They Animate the Others on the Soundtrack in The Future.) Instruments: Xylophone ANIMUSIC 3 TO COME..................